Andor
2083 | Population=1 billion| Capital=Laikan| Gravity=1.0 G| Diameter=10,084 km| Length of day=30 Hours| altimage= | |}} Andor, also known as Andoria, is the Andorian homeworld and capital of its empire -- a founding member of the United Federation of Planets. A satellite of a gas giant in the Beta quadrant, its capital city is Laikan. ( ) :The gives the native Andorian name of their homeworld as '''Fesoan'.'' :The names Laibok as Andoria's capital. The clarifies this by stating Laikan is the capital and Laibok a major industrial city. Andor's population in 2269 was just under 1 billion. ( ) History Andor is home to the Andorian race and was formerly home to the subspecies known as Aenar before they died off. The ice cutter Kumari was the first vessel to circumnavigate Andor. ( ) In an early extraterrestrial observation, Andor was surveyed by the Vulcan civilization's starship Yeht Fai-Tukh. ( ) In early 2154 the Vulcan High Command launched an attack on Andoria but the invasion was aborted when Administrator V'Las was deposed. ( }}) The moon endures strong magnetic fields around its poles and its circumpolar Northern Wastes. The fields disrupt regional security grids, and have allowed pirates, slavers and others to covertly make planetfall there. ( ) During the Romulan War Andor was the site of a battle between Coalition and Romulan forces. The moon was spared a devastating bombardment by a Romulan Bird-of-Prey due to the sacrifice of the Earth ship Challenger (NX-03). ( ). In 2161 Andor co-founded the United Federation of Planets.( ) The Andor capital city of Laikan had a large population disaffected immigrants, most of them were miners from the neighboring system of Charulh who had lived on Andor for seven generations. The Andorians were not very hospitable to outworlders which caused some friction between the Charulhans and the Andorians. In 2280 a small group of Charulhans attempted to force the Andorians to allow them to have a voice in the government by taking several influential citizens hostage. This included the son of Laikan's governor. The human diplomat to Andor St. John Talbot, believing himself to be in the top of his form, refused any cultural advisers. He sent a message intended to defuse the situation. However, thanks to Talbot's limited knowledge of Charulhan culture, the message had the opposite effect and insulted the hostage takers. The immediate response was to kill the Governor's only son and dump his body on the road outside of Talbot's office. The human diplomat was the first to find the child's body, and the first to inform the Governor, whom Talbot had been working with closely. It was Talbot's first failure. ( ) :Laikan was not mentioned by name in the Star Trek V novelization. It was refereed to as the Andorian capital city. Several weeks before the beginning of the Dominion War, Kai Winn Adami asked Captain Benjamin Sisko if the United Federation of Planets would be willing to sacrifice Andor to save Bajor from the Dominion. ( ) With the fall of Betazed a year later, several people, including Kira Nerys saw Andor as the Dominion's next possible target. ( ) Laibok and much of Andor were devastated by the Borg during their invasion in February 2381. ( |Lost Souls}}) In 2382, Andor seceded from the Federation due to the ongoing reproductive crisis on the planet. However, normal diplomatic relations were maintained, and any Andorians serving in Starfleet were allowed to remain there if they chose. ( |Paths of Disharmony}}) The following year after a cure for Andoria's reproductive crisis was finally found a new governing coalition came into power. Parliament Andoria voted to repeal the secession ordinance and Andor applied for readmission into the Federation. With the support of a number of councilors the readmission of one of the Federation's founding states was fast-tracked through the Federation Council. ( |A Ceremony of Losses}}) Location Andor is a moon of Procyon VIII (Alpha Canis Minoris) in the Beta Quadrant. ( ; |Beneath the Raptor's Wing}}) Other sources claim Andor's location to be Epsilon Indi VIII (Star Fleet Technical Manual) or Epsilon Indi V, Kay'va V in Andorian. ( ) Andor is considered one of the core worlds of the Federation and is situated relatively close to both Earth and . It is located on the other side of the Federation from Deep Space 9 and particularly distant from the Ferengi Alliance. ( , |Lost Souls}}) Geography [[file:andor TWotF.jpg|thumb|Surface of Andoria (Alternate )]] y planes of Andor]] thumb|Emblem of the Andorian Empire. Andor has a much cooler climate than the class M norm. In the summer months temperatures in the northern polar wastes average around -28°C. Eighty-five percent of the planet is covered in water with the remaining fifteen percent divided into two continents. Zhevra is the largest of the two and is located in the southern hemisphere. As well as the two continents a series of island chains exist, most notably in the northern hemisphere where the Andorian species is believed to have first evolved. :The Andorians: Among the Clans alternatively states that poles are covered by two continents, Issa in the north and Tlanek to the south. Of Andor's 35.1% surface landmass, the inhabitants predominantly reside on two equatorial continents, Ka'Thela (also known as Kathela) and Voral, which are linked by the mountainous isthmus Akalath, home to the Tharan Mountains. Many, but not all, cities are located underground to take advantage of geothermal heat. Major population centers include the capital, Laikan, Laibok, and Harbortown located on the northern islands. ( , ) Andoria's mountain ranges were popular destinations for tourists. Both Worf and Kasidy Yates suggested them as possible locations for their honeymoons. ( |Strange Bedfellows}}) Provinces and cities *Gazawahaida *Harbortown *Laibok *Laikan *Lor'Tan *Shess *Tarsk *Thelasa-vei province *Wethesa * Neshilev Settlement Project Points of interest and other landmarks *Andorian Academy *Atlin Zoological Park *Eastern Archipelago *Emarni Lake *Grand Staircase *Great Rift Range *Hand of Cheshras *Hill Country *Nitra Bridge *Northern Wastes *Plaza of Freedom *Therin Park *Vezhdar Plain *Wall of Heroes Bodies of water :Anshim Ocean • Bo'ab • Central Canal • Emarnl Lake • Frost River • Khyzhon Sea • La Len Ocean • La'Vor Sea • Lor'Tan Strait • Mar'it • Moss River • Smathl Lake • Lake Thalassa Natural History Flora * Andorian rose ( ) * Andorian tuber root Fauna * Ahleesh * Alicorne * Andorian amoeba * Andorian forest spider * Andorian redbat * Atlirith * Canya * Engoru * Glikar'ma * Gopa * Grayth * Hybor * Ice bore * Korelath * Makra * Preshava * Zabathu Alternate Timelines In an alternate timeline where Montgomery Scott rescued James T. Kirk before he could be absorbed into the Nexus, Andor was one of the worlds that had been assimilated and was in the process of being converted into raw materials by 2293. When the scanned the planet, Data reported that there were two billion Borg drones, with most having been Andorians before their assimilation. The Alliance had secretly placed several hundred cloaked photon torpedoes near the system, intent on destroying the Borg presence there. ( ) Appendices References External links * * category:moons category:planets category:beta Quadrant planets category:federation worlds category:andorian worlds category:planets attacked by the Borg (2381)